A Warm Welcome
by babeycakes09
Summary: Ben and Summer are on their way to the Oblivia Region to stop the Pokemon Pincher's plot but what happens when they get seperated? Will they reunite? Any love?
1. A Warm Welcome

**Okay so i played the Pokemon Ranger Guardian Sign and fell in loove with Ben and Summer. So I made my own love story with them and it is and will be more mature obviously than the game.. Enjoy(:**

During a very boring ride through the skies to the Oblivia Region with her Staraptor and Chikorita, a young female ranger played with her partner pokemon as her ranger partner looked at a map looking somewhat confused.

"Summer, can you please focus and help me figure out where we are?" asked a deep yet gentle voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry Ben. I'm just so bored. Chikorita looks like she'll die of boredom and flying like this is hurting my butt. Staraptor is sure to have a sore back by now! Isn't that right babyy." said the caring ranger as she gave the Staraptor a nice scrath and rub to make him feel better.

"Starrr!" said the Staraptor cheerfully.

Ben could only stare at her with amazment. She always had a special connection with Pokemon. She made them feel special in their own way. Summer never left and Pokemon behind. Summer put Pokemon before her self. Hell, she put everyone before herself including ben. 'I'm soo lucky to be best friends with her.' he thought to himself while he blushed uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Chikorita stood up and started jumping out and down whimpering and rubbing Summer's back. " Relax Chikorita. I'm bored too. As soon as we find this place me and you will get ice cream and whatever you want. Okay, so Oblivia is thi-"

"LAAAAAAAAAA" A red and white pokemon flew by them with tremendous speed only to be followed by suspicious characters riding some sort of machine.

Summer gave her partner, Ben, her concerned look and he nodded. With that they flew after the characters they assumed were the Pokemon Pinchers.

When the rangers approached the Pinchers, they turned around and sent their pokemon to attack. Summer stayed behind to catch the pokemon while Ben flew ahead to distract the pinchers.

Once the catch was done, Summer flew up and gave her partner a high five noticing that Ben had distracted the Pinchers long enough for Latias to flee. Angered, the Pinchers shot green and pink balls of energy at them. With ease the rangers dodged them only getting hit by a few.

"My arm is burning!" Summer winced fighting back tears. There was a rather large circular burn on her arm.

" Hang in there Summer. We are almost done with these fools." Ben said positively giving her a convincing smile.

"Damn! We are out of energy! You brats. We need to flee now." said the male pincher.

"Ohh not so fast! There is now another on our side!"

Just then a young man popped out from the clouds. He had blond hair with a red streak in his bangs. He wore a red jacket with red pants and red boots. To match his attire he rode a red machine.

"Who are you?" Ben asked looking concerned.

"I'm Red Eyes, one of the pincher leaders." He said smiling. He looked at Summer eyeing her up and down. The greedy way some men look at women. Summer frowned and looked away. Ben noticed this and became furious. Chikorita also seemed to notice and stood up growling at the man.

"Who are you and what were you doing chasing Latias?!" shouted Ben still heated.

After taking a few seconds to pull his gaze from Summer, he replied, "I'm Red Eyes, a Pincher leader. And its none of your buisness why we were chasing Latias. Why are you two brats and her stupid Pokemon interrupting us?"

Being pulled out of her daze by they question Red Eyes just asked, Summer replied with a smirk, "Not our fault you all couldn't handle a couple of 'brats' and 'her stupid Pokemon' who probably has a higher I.Q. level than you!"

Red Eyes gave her a death glare then smiled. "So you want to be a smart mouth? Attractive, I'll teach you a lesson. Have fun skydiving without a parachute!"

Ben noticed a the ball of energy forming from Red Eyes' machine which was pointed at Summer. He looked at her but her eyes were fixed on Red Eyes with hatred. When she glanced down she noticed the same energy ball forming but 5 times bigger.

She knew it was too late for her to move out of the way so she lowered her head and closed her eyes. A tear sprung from her eye. The only thing going across her mind were the words, "I love you Ben."

Thoughts raced through Ben's mind when he dove in front of her staraptor. The time they got paired to be partners back at the Ranger Union, the countless times she's made him laugh, and the first time he realized he loved her. With a loud grunt he fell out of the sky. He looked up and whispered to himself, "I love you, Summer.."

Summer looked down at him and said, with her voice cracking, "No! I love you Ben!"

"How noble. Taking the hit for his annoying yet attractive girlfriend. Pathetic." Red Eyes laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend! Shut up!Don't ever talk about me **or** him like that! Summer screamed through tears.

"Still a smart mouth but you seem to be lucky, so we'll take you as our lucky charm." Red Eyes winked. Just as she faced her Staraptor down to fly towards Ben, Red Eyes flew over to her, grabbed her by the arm, and threw her to her knees on his flying machine. Summer struggled to loosen his grip but with one hard smack, she fell to the floor limp.

"CHIKA! CHIKAAA!" yelled her Chikorita thrashing around as a pincher grabbed her.

As Ben fell he could only brace himself for the impact and pain to come. Once he made contact with the water, a cold shiver went up his spine.

"STYLER HAS BEEN DETACHED! PLEASE REATTACH STYLER!" warned the voice nav. Ben looked around and found a mantyke with his styler and followed it down deeper into the ocean. Once the mantyke let go he found his styler on some sort of statue with colorful designs.

"WARNING! WARNING! LARGE OBJECT APPROACHING! WARNING!" A **huge** metal object appeared and the current swept Ben up and caused him to black out only to awaken on some strange beach.

**Alright so I hope you guys enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing it! There is more to come (: **


	2. Better Luck Than Me

Summer lay still in a cold metal room. No windows and one sealed tight metal door. When Summer opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Her Chikorita lay next to her still. Unconscious probably.

There was some banging and clanking on the metal door. Red Eyes walked in with a woman about his age. She wore a blue jacket, blue pants, and blue boots. She had blond hair with a blue strip in her bangs.

"I've neglected to introduce my colleague. Her name is Blue Eyes and like me, she is also a Pincher Leader." said Red Eyes pointing to the woman. "Isn't this one gorgeous? I haven't seen a hostage this pretty in .. never." Red Eyes said with a smile.

"She's a little too pretty" Blue Eyes said with a frown and her eyebrows creased. "Why don't we change that?"

She walked over and slapped Summer hard in the face, leaving a red hand mark on her face. She then punched Summer in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Summer slumped on her side trying to catch her breath.

"Chikaa! CHIKAAA!" screamed the Chikorita as her ranger was being beaten senseless.

Red Eyes walked over to Summer with a rope. He tied her hands and tied the rope to the ceiling so she was able to stand.

Blue Eyes continued her assault while Red Eyes watched. This continued for 20 minutes. Finally Blue Eyes said, "She is boring! There is no pleasure in torture if she doesn't even scream!"

" I know how to make her scream." Red Eyes said with a smile. "I'll need you to leave though Blue Eyes."

"You get to have all of the fun! Just don't kill her. She may be important." Blue Eyes reminded as she walked off stomping.

Red Eyes walked over to Summer slowly making a cold shiver go up her spine. She noticed he had a knife in his hand which made her heart beat faster.

Chikorita began to growl but was silenced with a kick from Red Eyes' boot. "Leave her alone!" yelled Summer through gritted teeth.

"Fine, I'll bother you." He quickly slashed the rope holding Summer up. She fell hard to the floor with a groan.

Red Eyes jumped on top of her. He slowly cut the top half of her shirt down revealing her back. He slowly dragged his knife over her back. The cold blade made goosebumps appear on her arms as she tried to wiggle free.

He held her arms down with one hand above her head leaving her with no mobility. He then began to slowly carve the words 'Red Eyes' into her back. Deep cuts. She screamed in pain as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Boyfriend isn't here to save you know. Is he?" Red Eyes laughed.

"Ple.. please… stop.." Summer chocked out still crying. Red Eyes patted her shirt back together and flipped her over. He stared at her then forced a kiss. Summer to weak to resist. He chuckled as he left the room leaving the poor girl whimpering.

Chikorita crawled over to her best friend and laid down with her trying to comfort her. Summer looked at the Pokémon.

"I hope Ben is having better luck than I am.." she said before blacking out.

After being washed up onto Dolce Island beach, Ben met an old man whose name was Booker. Booker took Ben with him to Renbow Island so he could rest.

Ben was to go see Rand, the other and only ranger in Oblivia, as soon as he woke up and was ready to leave. His daughter might be able to fix his styler.

"Thanks for your hospitality, Booker. I appreciate it!" Ben said cheerfully because of a good night's rest.

"No prob'! Now, go find ya' little ranger girlfriend! I'm sure she misses ya! And go find Rand as well! Sure he be needin' some help with the patrollin' and what not!" Booker said with a wide smile.

Ben was taken aback by his comment. "She's not my girlfriend!" He said blushing.

"Jus' teasin'! Have fun!" Booker said walking back into the house.

Ben shook his head while walking away from the house. He found a girl named Nema and she claimed to be Rand's daughter. He helped her with her errands and in return, she fixed his styler.

When he walked outside again he was greeted by a little boy who asked him for his assistance. Ben couldn't refuse and walked with him to see what the problem was.

It turned out, Pokémon Pinchers were in Rasp Cavern messing with Raikou's monument. Ben rushed to Rasp Cavern to stop them. When he got there he noticed they were trying to take an emblem from the monument.

To distract Ben they sent out and angry Cranidos. It took Ben a while but he managed to calm it down. Unfortunately they were able to get the emblem and were about to flee.

That is until an angry Raikou charged in and thunder bolted the entire cavern causing rocks to fall everywhere.

In his attempt to save the Pokémon, Ben was struck by a boulder. It cut a huge gash in his arm. Once the rock ceased to fall again, he left and went back to Booker's for some medical attention.

"Damn. This is killing me. I hope Summer is having better luck than me.." Ben said with a worried look.


	3. An Upsetting Dream

**Ben's P.O.V**

_I opened my eyes and saw a metal door. Curious to see what lay inside, I opened it but to my surprise and shock, Summer lay on the floor quietly sobbing. She had bruises up and down her legs._

_I rushed over and cradled her. "What happened to you Summer?" I said fighting back tears. The back of her entire shirt was stained red with blood._

"_Why… why won't you save me? I need y..you.." she chocked out through sobs. Before I can answer she is pulled away from me. I run after her but it seems I'm running in slow motion._

_I stop running when I see a ball of light start forming. As it barrels towards me I hear a familiar voice call my name. It takes a minute but then it clicks, "Summer."_

I wake up screaming. My face soaked with tears. I pull my hands up to wipe my face but find my hand bleeding. Must've dug my nails into it.

I look out the window of the guest room in Rand's house. The sun shone making me squint. Still groggy from the dream, I go to the bathroom to wash my face. I start to think of Summer. Maybe there was a reason I had the dream.

Is she in trouble? Well of course, the Pinchers have her. Are they torturing her would be a better question. I should have told her about my feelings before this . What if neither of us makes it b-

I'm pulled from my thoughts as Leanne walks in with my clean ranger uniform.

"Here you are dear!" she says with a warm-hearted smile.

I try to smile convincingly but based on her face, it wasn't successful.

"What's troubling you, Ben?" she asked with a look of concern.

"I'm scared for my partner, Summer. I had a dream and I'm afraid the Pincher leader, Red Eyes might be hurting her. It's my fault, I should have protected her. I'll never be able to live with myself if she d-" but I was interrupted with Leanne's caring voice.

"None of this is your fault Ben! None! We will find Summer before anything bad happens to her. She is lucky to have a partner and best friend like you." She said giving me a reassuring hug.

"She's always been there for me. When we first met I was so mean to her.. I made jokes about her and everything. But one time in ranger school I was being attacked by angered Pokémon that broke my styler. When I thought everything was over she stood between me and the Pokémon taking the hits." my voice cracked multiple times.

"She finally managed to convey her feelings of friendship to the Pokémon without using her styler since it was broken. I'd never seen anything like it. She helped me up but before she could say anything I hugged her. Wondering how a girl whom I'd constantly made fun of had the heart to save me." I said while I began to sob lightly.

"She's my best friend and we've been inseparable every since. Over the past few weeks I've been having these feelings towards her and I think I might love her. But now I won't have a chance to tell her.." my sobs became louder and more noticeable.

Leanne looked at me and hugged me tightly. The way a mother holds her son when he falls off his bike. I guess you could say she has become my mother figure from the time I've been here and right now I'm thankful for her being here.

"Ben? You can't think like that. We will get Summer. She will be safe. And I know you won't stop until she is safe with you. Rand and I will help you get her back if it's the last thing we do. I promise." she said squeezing me tighter.

"Thank you, Leanne. I needed that." I smiled at her and took my uniform and got ready. Today I will save Summer.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ben walked downstairs and was greeted by the family. "Ben? There is a book in the old mansion that was written by Amun. It's called "Legends of Oblivia's Past". We need you and Murph to go find it and bring it back so Leanne can decipher it." Rand requested.

"Sure thing, Rand!" Ben said as he made his way to the old mansion along with Murph. When they got there, they noticed a secret passage way and decided to go down it.

They found a woman with blond hair with a blue strip in her bangs. Her entire outfit was blue.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Ben yelled.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm Blue Eyes, a Pincher Leader. I'm looking for a book so if you'll excuse us."

"Blue Eyes… do you know Red Eyes?" Ben asked desperately.

"Of course I do, we are coll-"

"WHERE IS HE KEEPING SUMMER?!" Ben yelled furiously.

Noticing he was wearing the same attire as Summer, she put two and two together and smiled a wicked smile. "Ohh so you're the one Red Eyes was talking about. Haha you should hear what he did to your girlfriend! Haha!"

"If she is hurt, I swear … swear.." he was at a loss for words. Ben knew he could never hurt another person. It doesn't match his personality. He is caring not violent.

"Hahah! Maganium, attack." A large Pokémon which was the final evolution of Chikorita attacked Ben.

"Capture on!" When Ben calmed the Pokémon down it fled. He panted as Blue Eyes looked at him with defeat in her eyes. After a small search Ben grabbed the book he came here looking for.

"Murph, we are taking her as a hostage. Let's get back to Rand's house." Ben said as he wiped his forehead.

When they arrived Ben explained everything to Rand, Leanne, and Nema. They all stared at him in shock when he finished his story. Leanne took the book to her study while Rand decided to write a report to the Ranger Union and asked Ben to deliver it to Murph so he could take it to the Ranger Union.

When Ben arrived he gave the letter to Murph. Just as he was about to leave Red Eyes dropped in with his machine and smiled.

"Hello Ranger Boy." Red Eyes chuckled to himself.

"Where is Summer!?" Ben asked angered.

"That's what I came here to talk about if you would shut up. I would like to make an exchange. Summer for Blue Eyes. We will exchange at Daybreak Ruins. Come alone. See you then Ranger Boy." Red Eyes said waving.

"She better not be hurt!" Ben yelled.

"I can't promise that. But I can promise I'll be taking something from her she'll never be able to get back. Haha!" and with that Red Eyes flew off.

Ben gritted his teeth as his hands formed into fists. He was worried for Summer. What could Red Eyes have meant?

**Summer's P.O.V**

_I heard footsteps outside my cell door. It started to open and that's when I saw him. He looked at me in shock. Ben ran over and cradled me. I looked into his beautiful eyes noticing they were becoming misty._

"_What happened to you summer!?" he asked me looking at my back for wounds. Due to his face I'm sure he found some._

"_Why… why won't you save me? I need y..you.." I chocked out through my tears. Before he answers me I feel cold hansd grab me and pull me away from him. Ben runs after me but stops. Why? I notice Red Eyes pointing a laser at him._

_I scream Ben's name but it's too late. He's been hit and now it's my turn._

I woke to a face moistened with tears. I sat up as easy as I could, trying not to move my back. All I smell is blood. It's making me nauseous. I look down at my legs to see I'm completely covered in bruises. Great. This will look great with my shorts.

I look over at Chikorita and reach to pet her when I notice my hands tied. I decide to bring both over to pet her. She wakes with a start.

"_Are you alright?"_ she asks concerned.

"I'm fine. What about you? Let me see that bruise." I said while lifting her up only to find a huge bruise on her side. I gently kiss it and set her back down.

"When we get outta here I'll fix you up." I say giving her a smile.

"_What do you think happened to Ben?" _she asked.

But thinking about him only makes me want to cry. I should have told him how I felt. Now I may not be able to because I might not come out of this alive. Ohh Ben, if you only knew I loved you.

Before I could answer, there was a clanging at the door. It opened and in came Red Eyes.

"Let's go, baby." He said smiling.

"Don't call me that. **Ever.**" I said in a threatening tone.

"I'll do whatever I want." He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me to my feet. I could barely stand because my legs were so weak. Not to mention my back stung.

He started dragging me away when I noticed Chikorita still on the floor. I struggled to get out of his grip so I could get her, but he just pulled harder.

"Let me get Chikorita!" I screamed.

"Shut up. You can't have her." He dug his nails in my arm.

I started thrashing and tears fell from my eyes. "Chikorita! CHIKORITA! NOO! Please she needs me!"

Red Eyes just laughed as he pulled me away and slammed the door between me and Chikorita. I felt as if another part of my heart was ripped out. First I lose Ben then Chikorita? Why was he so cruel?

"What else do you plan on taking away from me?!" I screamed through tears.

"Ohh you'll see." He said as he smiled and pulled me on his red machine.

**Ahh my first cliff hanger! Not sure but the next chapter might be a little ina-pro-pro. I'll ask people. Anywho till next time , byee (:**


	4. Wounds

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I tried getting to the Daybreak Ruins as fast as I could but everyone had a quest for me to do. It was driving me crazy. The one time I really have to do something, everyone needs me to do things.

No I can't say that. Helping people was one of the reasons I become a ranger. That and the joy you get from helping a Pokémon in need.

Then there was Summer. Ohh Summer. She helped me through every challenge I had. She stood up for me and I stood up for her. She is my missing piece.

Ever since that day at ranger school I knew she would never leave my side. No one had ever cared enough about me to actually come to my rescue, let alone take the hits for me.

And that's exactly what she did the day we arrived in Oblivia. She never changed. Always the most caring and sweetest person I've ever met. One of the many reasons why I love her.

She has a huge heart and I won't let Red Eyes break that in her. Stay strong Summer, I'm almost done!

**Normal P.O.V**

Meanwhile Red Eyes arrived at Daybreak Ruins with a sleeping Summer and two pinchers.. He roughly shook her awake.

"What do you want?" she asked groggy from sleep.

"Your boyfriends not here yet. Let's go have some fun." he winked. He pulled Summer over his shoulder and began to walk towards the back entrance into the ruins were they would be concealed. He ordered two pinchers to stand guard out front.

Red Eyes dropped Summer to the ground. She groaned as she laid on her back. It was more numb than stinging. Red Eyes kneeled down next to her and cut her shirt starting at the bottom so her stomach was revealed. She had bruises from where Blue Eyes punched her.

"Don't you dare touch me! Ben will kick your ass. Stop! P..please!" she begged as tears started to flow down her face. Red Eyes ignored them and grouped her chest. She screamed as he touched her. She hated this. She never dreamed someone would stoop so low and resort to this. Rape.

Knife in hand, he started to carve a word into her stomach. "I'm going to make sure you **never** forget your encounter with the Pinchers or with me. This is what you get for fucking with the Pinchers!" he yelled into her ear.

Pain was all Summer felt. She screamed and cried and begged for him to stop but he only continued touching and carving into her. This was real torture.

A pincher ran in and warned," Leader! The boy is here! What should we do?"

"Send out Entei." Red Eyes said not looking up. The pincher nodded and went back outside.

"BEN! BEEENN! HELP ME PLEA-" she was cut off by Red Eyes' mouth. When he lifted she spit in his face.

"Stop touching me! Get off! Let me go to Ben!" she pleaded.

"No, I still have to do one thing." He said with a smile.

From outside the cave Ben heard screams and crying. He knew this couldn't be good. He had to capture Entei fast so he could save Summer.

**Ben's P.O.V**

Finally! I captured Entei. I wiped my forehead of sweat. Looking around I noticed Summer and Red Eyes aren't here wh-

Red Eyes walked out of the ruins. His shirt was un-tucked. His fly down and he had blood on his hands. I started at him in horror when I noticed the blood on his knife which was nestled in his pants.

"Where. Is. She." I said through gritted teeth trying not to scream or lash out at him. He just smiled as he walked over to me. Without warning he threw a punch. I dodged but he managed to graze my side.

"She's in there. She was real good, too. Come on Blue Eyes." He said winking.

"I can't believe you actually did it! Jeez Red Eyes. Who knew you could be so heartless. That girl is gunna be traumatized. Haha! Let's roll." She said as they hopped on their machines and flew away.

I immediately ran towards the cave but nothing could prepare me for what I saw. Summer lay in the middle shaking tremendously. Her wrists were bruised in a circle. The front of her shirt was completely red and she laid in a small pool of blood. Her shorts were halfway down her legs. And that's when I realized what he meant.

"_I can't promise that. But I can promise I'll be taking something from her she'll never be able to get back. Haha!" _

"_She's in there. She was real good, too."_

"_I can't believe you actually did it! Jeez Red Eyes. Who knew you could be so heartless. That girl is gunna be traumatized. Haha!"_

I ran over to Summer and untied her hands. I held her face in my hands."Summer! Summer, please look at me! Please! Summer, I love you! Please, I can't lose you, I need you with me!" I started to cry.

She slowly opened her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks. She put her shaking hand up to my face. "B.. Ben." She choked out.

"I'm right here! I'm here Summer." Tears flowed down my cheeks. She wiped as many as she could away with her thumb. Not completely aware of what I was doing I leaned close to her and kissed the tip of her nose. I pulled away and smiled at her. She weakly smiled back at me. "Let's get you home." I said as I pulled her shorts back up.

Knowing she was too weak to stand let alone walk, I picked her up bridal style. She nuzzled her head into my neck and wrapped her arms around me. I then noticed she wasn't shaking anymore. Do I really have that effect on her? I hope. I want to be the one to care for her. Only me.

I walked out into the sun. As I walked out I noticed Red Eyes left us a present. Eight Electrodes waited for us. Before I could react they exploded. I closed my eyes and covered Summer waiting for the blow that never came. I opened my eyes to a Staraptor that had pulled us both up and was now taking us away from the Ruins.

"Thank you Staraptor. That was is Rand's house." I directed as I pat the side of his head.

"_Sure thing."_ It replied. I opened my eyes in shock not believing I could understand what he said. Then I realized, this Staraptor was meant to be my partner Pokémon.

"How would you like to be my Partner Pokémon?" I asked hoping for a 'yes'.

" _I would love to!"_ he said cheerfully. I rubbed his head.

We arrived at Rand's house a few moments later. I got off Staraptor's back and told him to wait inside. I walked in with Summer still in my arms, Staraptor not far behind me. Stunned faces were all I registered as I walked up the stairs to my guest room.

I placed Summer on the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom to get a bowl of water and a cloth. As I walked back in, a pair of misty eyes greeted me. I smiled at her. Those beautiful eyes. She is soo beautiful.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked concerned.

"My.. body stings.. how are you?" she asked concern in her eyes. I frowned. Even when she is in pain and all of that she's been through, she is still concerned for everyone but herself.

"I'm worried about you. Summer I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have gotten there sooner. You don't deserve any of this!" I laid my head on hers as I started to quietly sob. I felt a hand on the back of my head push my mouth towards hers.

When our lips met, I felt like every single one of my problems melted away as her soft lips touched mine. After a few seconds I pulled away for air. I looked into her eyes and she was now smiling. "Ben.. I've wanted t-to tell you s..something for a while.." she stammered.

"Yes?" I asked concerned.

"Ben.. I... I love you." her beautiful eyes burned into mine. Before I could stop them, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you too, Summer." I kissed her lightly on the lips and kneeled down next to her body. I had to check her wounds.

I decided to start with her back. I rolled her onto her side so she faced the wall. As I pulled her ripped shirt down, I only saw blood. I took the cloth and began to wipe the blood away. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the words 'Red Eyes' engraved in her back.

Angered filled my heart as I punched the floor leaving a crack in the wood panel. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed as a punched the floor again leaving a bigger crack. How could he do that to her? I stood up and was about to leave the room to find Red Eyes and beat the shit out of him until I heard her voice.

"Stop.." I turned around to see Summer trying to stand. I walked over to her and set her back on the bed. "Please don't leave me. Forget about him. I can't be by myself right now. Don't leave me." she started crying. I bent over and kissed away her tears.

"I'll never leave you." I said as I laid her back on her side to finish bandaging her wounds. I'll have to ask Nema to invent a cream that gets rid of scars. I refuse to make her live with those scars. When I'm done she turns over so I can tend to her stomach. I lift of the ripped fabric. It is stuck to her skin and I can tell its hurting her because she starts to cry.

I kiss her tears away then I look back at the wound. I stare at the word 'Pinchers' that has blood still oozing from it. Summer looks at it and covers her mouth. She begins to cry and shake. I'm pulled out of my daze when I realize she is shaking so much, the bed is shaking with her.

I decide to sit next to her on the bed and wrap my arms around her. She lays her head on my chest and we both just lay there on the bed. She has stopped shaking and I think she stopped crying. I look down and notice she is sleeping. She's probably exhausted.

As much as I want to stay like this, I lay her back down and cleaned her wound then bandaged it. Deciding she can't sleep in that, I place one of my shirts over her then slid her other shirt off her body making sure I don't see her body. I do the same with a pair of my pajama pants. After tucking her in bed I walk downstairs to report to Rand.

When I walk down they all stare at me waiting for an explanation. I summon them to sit down at the table with me and I explain everything from start to finish to them. When I'm done no one says anything.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys." I start to walk to the stairs and feel someone hug me from the back. I turn around and see Leanne. I hold on to her and cry into her shoulder. After a few minutes I pull away and walk up the stairs. I get dressed in spare pajamas and put a blanket on the floor with a pillow.

20 minutes into laying on the ground I realize I won't be falling asleep anytime soon. I toss and turn trying to get comfortable but nothing is working.

"Ben?" I get up and notice Summer sitting up in bed.

"What's wrong?" worried her wounds are starting to hurt or she feels sick.

"I can't fall back to sleep. I'm scared.." she says looking down.

"Scoot over." she moves over and I lay down next to her. She puts her head on my chest and I put my arm around her. Before we knew it we were both asleep.

**Alrightt ! Hopefully you guys liked it! Next chapter soon! If you guys are wondering why im add like twwo chapters in a day, its because I'm really bored and I have nothing to do. Till next time(:**


	5. Healing Cream

**Sorry guys if you didn't like the recent chapter. I feel it helped the story flow better and made it a little more dramatic. So to make up for it i did my best to make a cute little chapter. Enjoy!**

Ben opened his eyes slowly. He scanned the room noticing light flowing in from the window. He looked down to see Summer still on his chest. He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. He closed his eyes again to see if he could get a few more hours of sleep.

"I'VE DONE IT!" Nema came barreling through the door. Ben was so startled he fell off the bed. Summer sat up and giggled at Ben as he got up rubbing his elbow.

"Done what?" Ben asked curiously. Nema walked over to him a wiped a substance on one of his scars. Within a few seconds, it vanished. Ben's eyes opened wide and his smile stretched across his face. He shot up, hugged Nema, and spun her around.

"YOU'RE BRILLIANT! Brilliant! Brilliant! Thank you soo much, Nema!" With a wide smile she nodded and walked back downstairs and shut the door.

"What is that?" Summer asked surprised.

"It's a cream that will get rid of your scars." Ben said cheerfully. Summer smiled but her smile vanished when he went to lift the bottom of her shirt up to apply the cream. She started to shake and grabbed his hand but when he looked at her she looked away teary eyed.

"Are you afraid of me touching you?" Ben asked frowning. Summer was still looking away as a tear fell down her face.

"Not just you, anyone. Even before what Red Eyes d-" Summer couldn't say it. She would only have a breakdown. Ben leaned in close to her. She still held on tight to his hand. Ben lifted her chin back up to his face with his free hand.

"I would never hurt you like her did. Nor will I ever touch you the way he did. I don't intend on ruining this bond between us. I love you, Summer. Always will. If you want me to put the cream on you, I will. But I'm fine with it if you don't want me to." He smiled and held the cream out to her.

She looked at him and stopped crying. '_I love you so much. Thank you."_ She thought to herself. Summer let go of his hand and said while smiling," I trust you." He planted a small kiss on her nose and went to apply the cream. He slowly lifted her shirt up making sure he only revealed the scar and nothing else. He knew this was already uncomfortable for her.

She grabbed his other hand and squeezed it for comfort. He gave her a reassuring smile and applied the cream fast so it would be over sooner. After watching the word 'Pincher' disappear from Summer's stomach, he turned her on her side and applied the cream to her back. He smiled when the words 'Red Eyes' disappeared as well.

She flipped back over and stared at him. He smiled and pushed a stray hair from her face. "I'll go see if the Union has an extra pair of ranger uniforms." He stood to leave the room but she pulled him back down quickly. He looked at her and she leaned in to give him a small but passionate kiss.

He smiled and walked out of the room. His heart was beating so fast he could barely stand it. Overjoyed by the kiss, he ran down the stairs and greeted everyone with a warm smile. Leanne gave him some toast and an apple since he was so content on leaving in a rush.

"What's gotten into him?" Rand asked looking at Leanne. She just smiled and went back to making pancakes for her family.

**Summer's P.O.V**

I got out of bed. Determined to make it to the bathroom I stood up and took my first step. Next thing I knew, I was on one knee on the floor. My legs must be weaker than I thought. I pulled up my pant leg and noticed some of the bruises were now blending in with my tan body but most of them where still dark blue and purple. I sighed as a crawled the rest of the way to the bathroom.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. I pulled my shirt up to look at my chest and I noticed a few bruises from when Red Eyes groped me. A cold shiver went up my spine as the memory of him pinning me down resurfaced . Then there were the bruises from Blue Eyes' punches. I found myself relieved when there was no sign of the word 'Pinchers' anywhere on my body.

I pulled my shirt back down and decided to take a shower. I stood under the shower hose and realized I haven't been too graceful lately. I decide to sit down bringing the shampoo, conditioner and soap with me.

After my shower I dried off and put Ben's pajamas back on. They weren't dirty so why not. Plus they were Ben's. Ohh Ben. Every time I think of him I get butterflies. He makes me so happy.

Noticing my legs have some strength in them I walk out of the bathroom and to the staircase. Let's see how this goes. I'm thankful they have a railing or I might have fallen. The first few steps are easy but then it becomes harder as my legs get tired and I lose balance.

A woman with blue hair in a bun rushes to my aid. She helps me the rest of the way down the stairs and as I thank her, she makes me sit down at the table. The same young girl that created the cream sat to my right, while an older man in a ranger uniform sat to my left.

"Thank you for inventing that cream." I said shyly. "My name is Summer."

"Nice to meet you Summer! I'm Nema. And no problem! It was quite easy." She said smiling.

"My name is Rand and this is my wife, Leanne." the older ranger said. The woman looked at me and smiled. I smiled back feeling very welcomed. No wonder Ben was so happy to be back here.

"Nice to meet both of you." I say with a warm smile. "Did Ben leave already?"

"Ohh yes, he bolted out of here saying something about a spare uniform. He seemed very happy." Leanne said while bringing pancakes out for all of us. I smiled at the thought of him being happy. That's all I want is for him to be happy.

**Ben's P.O.V**

"Come on Staraptor! We have to go to the Union." I said excitedly.

"_Alrighty! How's Summer?"_ he asked. I smiled.

"She's better. Nema created a cream that erases scars!" I explained as I mounted the Staraptor.

We flew past the wireless tower and landed at the dock. I hopped off Staraptor and walked over to Murph. He smiled. "Hey Murph! Do you happen to have a spare pair of a girls ranger uniform?"

"Sure thing. Wait here." He said walking away. Within a few minutes he walked back with the uniform and handed it to me. "Tell Summer I said "Feet better"."

"I will." I said smiling as I ran back to Staraptor. I mounted him once more and began flying back to Rand's house. About halfway there Red Eyes popped out of the clouds and forced my Staraptor to stop. I started to get angry. Just looking at his ugly face made me want to punch it.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked taking deep breaths.

"Just wanted to know why Summer hasn't called me back yet. I obviously gave her the best time of her life but she refuses to accept she has feelings towards me." he sighed.

"Summer would **never** have feeling for an asshole like you! Especially after what you did to her! Get out of here before I lose my temper and beat the shit outta you!" I shouted. He just laughed.

"I guess I shouldn't worry. I'll be seeing her later anyway." he said with a wink as he flew off. I felt a prickle of pain in my hand and noticed I dug my nails into my hand again. I sighed as I asked Staraptor to keep flying.

"_Are you okay? I mean if you asked I could have flown over him and pooped. It would have ruined his day."_ he said confidently. I couldn't help myself so I burst out into laughter and when I finished we had arrived at Rand's house.

I hopped off of Staraptor and I walked in the house. I smelt pancakes and I noticed that I was a little hungry. I sat down next to Summer who had only eaten half of hers. I knew Summer had a small appetite put these pancakes looked delicious.

"Aren't you going to finish them?" I asked. She looked at me as she pushed the plate towards me, "You can have the rest. I'm not hungry anymore." She obviously knew that I was hungry and she smiled as I ate the rest not wanting to waste Leanne's great cooking.

"Ohh! Here is your new uniform." I smiled as I handed it over to her. She smiled and walked upstairs to go change. It looked like it was almost painful for her to walk. So I put my dish in the sink and walked over to go help her.

She had only gotten to the third stair when I walked over to her. "Need help?" She frowned as she nodded. When we walked into the bedroom I closed the door and sat on the bed. She walked in the bathroom to go change. She came back out with her ranger shirt on but my pajama pants still on and a frown on her face.

She sat next to me on the bed and leaned against me. "I ..um… my legs are too bruised for shorts right now. I look like I have blue polka dots all over me.." she gave a small chuckle but then I saw a tear fall on my shorts. I held on to her tightly trying to comfort her.

"I think you are beautiful no matter what. Nothing could make you look unattractive. Hell, every time I see you my heart skips a beat." I said blushing, feeling a bit embarrassed. I felt her move her so she could bury her head in my chest. This feeling of being near her, you just can't compare it to anything. It's amazing.

She pulled my hand into hers. I tried to lock my fingers with hers but she wouldn't let me. I looked at her and she was examining my palm. She licked her finger and wiped the blood away revealing a bunch on half moon looking cuts in my skin.

"What happened?" She looked at me in concern but i just sighed. After deciding I won't be able to keep it from her, I decided to tell her.

"When Red Eyes had you, I had a dream about you. I opened a metal door and found you on the floor shaking and covered in bruises. I asked you what happened but you only replied with, "Why won't you save me? I need you." But before I could answer someone pulled you away. I tried running to you but I was too slow. I stopped when I saw a green light forming and before it hit me, I heard your voice call my name. I woke up screaming and I guess i had clenched my hands too tightly." I looked at her face. She was frowning and thinking deeply about something.

She looked up at me after a few moments and said, "I had the same dream.. Red Eyes was the one that pulled me away. But Ben, these cuts over here are new. What happened?" she asked. After staring into her beautiful eyes, I decided to tell her about my encounter today.

"Well I ran into Red Eyes today," she flinched at his name, "and he was getting me so angry, I ended up digging my nails into my skin." she nodded her head. I assumed that if she wanted to know what the conversation was about she would have asked. Since she didn't I left it at that. She lifted my hand up and I felt her lips touch each one of my cuts.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me. She pulled my head down so her lips grazed my ear. "I love you, Ben. Thank you for everything." she whispered as she pulled away and kissed my cheek. She leaned back against me and I closed my eyes. She was perfect.

**Alrighty, so hopefully you guys enjoyed and till next time(:**


	6. An Uncomfortable Lie

**Summer's P.O.V.**

My heart is pounding... Everything about him makes me happy. He is so loving and caring. How could he ever love me? Well I'm not going to question it. Ohh how I love him.

"Hey Summer?" Ben asked. I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I have to go patrolling now.. I want you to stay here and go to sleep." He said not looking at me.

"What? Why? I want to go! What if Red Eyes or Blue Eyes is out there and they catch you? I couldn't live with myself if they took you! Ben.. if they hurt you or do what they did to me, to you, I wouldn't be able to handle it." I start to cry and shake, "The fact that I was too weak to come with you and they got you because of it would be too much. I don't want to see you like me. You don't need that to happen to you. Please.."

Ben sighed as he grabbed my hand. "Summer, you're too weak to walk. If you come you might hurt yourself."

"Then I'll fly. I don't care what you say. I'm coming with you." I stood up and made my way down the stairs. Slowly of course. By the time I got to the bottom, Ben was right behind me.

"Bye guys! We are going patrolling!" Ben yelled as we left out the door and he grabbed my hand. I blushed of course as my heart skipped a beat. We walked towards a Staraptor and he hopped on top of it. I stared at him confused as can be.

"Aren't you going to be-friend it?" I asked.

"Nope. This is Staraptor, my Partner Pokémon." He said smiling.

"Awhhh! He's so cute! Wait.. you got a Partner Pokémon and didn't tell me!" I said crossing my arms.

"Starrrrr!" he called as he looked at Ben.

"Hehe.. sorry! Must have slipped my mind. You're still the best, buddy!" Ben said as he rubbed Staraptor's head. I smiled at him. He is so good with Pokémon. He is just perfect. "Well?" he held his hand down to me and I blushed as I grabbed it. In one motion he pulled me up and Staraptor took off flying.

"Where are we going?" I asked over the wind.

"To the Aqua Resort." He replied. I nodded and rested my head on his back. This was going to take a while.

_I looked up and I saw him standing there with his arms open. Something was different about him but I didn't care. I ran straight into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Ben!" I said as my lips grazed his ear. Suddenly, I felt his hands roam my body. Getting uncomfortable I tried to push him away but his hands grasped my butt. "What are you doing!? You know I hate that!" I screamed as I pushed him away with all my might. I looked at him and I noticed it wasn't Ben. It was Red Eyes._

"_No.. Red Eyes.. Leave me alone." I backed away slowly and tried to run but he lunged at me and pinned me to the ground._

"_HELP! NOT AGAIN! STOP RED EYES!" I cried and begged._

"_SUMMER! SUMMER WAKE UP!"_

I opened my eyes to see Ben's worried eyes looking at me. My face was wet with tears and I was shaking badly.

"Summer, what's wrong?! I thought Red Eyes was behind you and trying to take you!" he said raising his voice. It was worry not anger.

"N-Nightmare…. Y-you…. Red Eyes… g-groping… pinned m-me…" was all I could get out. His eyes were filled with hurt as he placed his hands on my shaking ones.

"I was… g-groping you… hurting you?" he looked like he was about to cry. I leaned forward and placed my arms around him.

"No! Red Eyes did it. I ran at you to give you a hug but it was actually him! I tried to run but he got me! I knew you would never do that! I'm sorry!" I yelled through my tears. I felt his hands touch the small of my back and push me closer to him. I stopped shaking and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"I knew you would start having dreams of us sooner or later." a sinister voice said from behind us. I felt Ben lift his head and clench his fists. He wouldn't let me turn around to see who it was but based on the voice, I knew it was Red Eyes. "I guess you should know that I can control your dreams now. I can also bring back memories or give you visions whenever I want." I heard him say as he laughed.

I forced myself off of Ben and turned to Red Eyes. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I DON'T LIKE YOU! STOP DOING THIS!" I screamed as I stood on top of Ben's Staraptor.

He just smiled. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to get rid of your distraction so you'll only love me." He flew his machine into me. With a small grunt, I fell backwards off of Staraptor.

"SUMMER!" I heard Ben scream. I saw Red Eyes grab Ben and start to fly away.

"NO! BEN! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" I screamed towards them. Staraptor suddenly flew down and caught me on his back.

I sat up and said, "Please Staraptor! Follow Red Eyes!" He flew as fast as he could and we finally caught up with them. We stayed hidden in the clouds to see where Red Eyes was going.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you screwing things up with me and Summer. If you weren't in the equation, we would be together." He said confidently.

I laughed. "She would never be with you! She loves me and we are together! Nothing you do will change that!"

"You have no idea what I can do. You know what I did to her. I'm the one who holds her innocence. Now she won't be able to give that to you." He said chuckling.

"You think the only reason I want her is for sex? You're disgusting! I'm not like you! I respect her and the decisions she makes! I love her for her and not for the things she can or can't give me! She is beautiful, caring, and loving. She would do anything to help someone! She is perfect and yes maybe one day we will.. you know.. but I wouldn't even consider it unless I knew she was comfortable with it! I will never hurt her like you do!" I yelled! Strange.. I pretty just poured out my heart to the person who is trying to kill me and take the one person I love just so he can hurt her. Just strange.

"You're full of shit. That's all the bitch is good for!" He yelled. I couldn't believe my ears. No one will ever talk about my Summer like that. This will probably get me killed but I've got to try. I pulled out a tracking device and punched Red Eyes in the face. When he was still in shock I attached the tracking device to his clothing grateful he didn't notice.

He punched me in the face and I punched back. He kicked me hard in the stomach. I felt myself fall off of the machine and into mid-air. So this is how it's going to end huh? I just hope Summer knows I love her with all my heart. I'm go-

"BEN! HOLD ON!" I heard her call. She's safe! She came… I knew she would, this is Summer we are talking about. I landed on top of Staraptor's back and before I could do anything, Summer was pretty much on top of me, hugging me and crying.

"Ben.. I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have stood up. I… I should have been with you! I'm so sorry!" She cried. I sat up and hugged her back.

"Summer, don't worry I'm fine. I promise. None of this is your fault. I actually managed to put a tracking device on him." I said confidently. She looked up at me, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"You did? But what about your cheek? It's swollen and starting to bruise." she asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Some ice will bring down the swelling. And the bruise will make me look tougher." I said winking. She giggled and pushed her lips to mine. Once again I felt my problems melt away. I put my hand on the back of her head and pushed slightly, deepening the kiss.

After a little while longer she pulled away for air. She kissed my bruised cheek and leaned against me. Since it was almost dark I decided to tell Staraptor to head back to Rand's house. Staraptor flew back slowly not wanting to disturb us while we sat in silence holding one another.

When Staraptor landed I hopped off and helped Summer down. We walked into the house hand in hand.

"Ohh! How cute! You two are just in time for dinner! Come, sit." Leanne said cheerfully! She served us all spaghetti. When we finished eating Summer went to help Leanne clean dishes and I went to watch Nema fiddle with my styler. Rand sat at the table and read the newspaper. When Summer finished helping with the dishes I walked her back to our guest room.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower. If you need anything knock." I said as I grabbed a towel.

"Sure thing." She said as she laid down on the bed. I smiled and walked into the bathroom. Time for a good shower. After today, I need one. I stepped into the shower and started the water. I put shampoo in my hair lathered it.

I can't believe I almost lost Summer again today. I can't keep letting this happen. If it happens again I might not be able to save her. When she fell of Staraptor today I just… I couldn't move. It brought back memories of me falling from Staraptor. I should have grabbed her. When I walked into the ruins and saw her la-

"AHHHHHH!" I heard a scream in the other room. I jumped out of the shower grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around me.

"AHHHHHH! GET AWAY!" Summer screamed. Ohh no, Red Eyes has her. I have to stop him! Shampoo in my hair and towel around my waist, I barreled through the door and saw Summer on the bed hiding her face in the covers.

"What's wrong!?" I screamed in concern. She pointed to the floor.

"A spider! Kill it!" she yelled. I just laughed and went over to the spider. I picked it up and let it go outside the window. "Wash your hands!"

"Hahah! I'm in the middle of a shower. They'll get washed in the process." I said. She blushed and smiled. "Your right. Sorry." She giggled to herself. I walked back in to finish my shower. When I walked back out she was laying down in bed on the left side near the wall. I grabbed a pillow and blanket and was about to put them on the floor when she talked.

"You can um… lay here if you want." she stammered. I blushed and laid down next to her in bed. "Um… Ben?"

"Yea?" I asked hoping she didn't change her mind.

"I uh.. heard what you and Red Eyes were talking about… is that really all I'm good for?" she asked. I looked at her and I saw hurt in her eyes even though she wasn't completely facing me.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, shocked by her question.

"I don't know. I was just wondering.." she still wouldn't face me. I grabbed her chin and made her look at my eyes.

"Summer. Don't ever ask that again. Don't you ever believe what Red Eyes says. That is not all your good for! Summer, you are amazing. You care for everyone but yourself. Sometimes it worries me because I'm afraid you might be in pain but refuse to tell anyone. You've made me realize how strong I am and you bring out the best in me. Summer without you I'm nothing. You were the only person who cared about me when I was younger. And you still do. I can't be more thankful for that. I love you. You are perfect." Well I guess I poured out my heart to her too.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Ben…I… I love you so much." She grabbed me by the waist and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on hers. When her breaths slowed I knew she was going to fall asleep soon.

"Ben… If you want, maybe in a few months or years, when I get over this fear of being touched, we could um… wow this is really nerve racking. We could uh… you know. But only if you want to." she stammered. I could feel the heat from her cheeks on my chest which means she is probably blushing.

"Summer, we can do whatever you want." I kissed the top of her head and we both fell asleep.

**Alrighty! So I know it was kinda mushy but hey, who doesn't love a mushy chapter? Anywho till next time(:**


	7. Controlling My Thoughts

**Summer's P.O.V.**

_I felt his lips touch mine. They slowly made their way down my neck. I was starting to get uncomfortable._

"_Ben... I'm not ready. Wait!" I looked up and saw piercing red eyes staring at me._

I opened my eyes to find myself still lying on Ben's chest. I felt cold sweat run down my back. I got out of bed quietly making sure I didn't wake Ben. When I got into the bathroom I turned on the water and splashed it in my face. After wiping my face off I saw him. Standing in the mirror smirking at me.

"Red Eyes? What are you doing! Leave me alone!" I backed away and tripped over the trashcan, falling onto my ass. I looked back at the mirror and just saw my reflection. Where did he go? Was it just my imagination… no, I saw Red Eyes there! He was right behind me. How d-

"Summer, are you okay?" I heard Ben call. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom. "Summer, you look like you saw a ghost. What happened?"

"I had a nightmare and decided to splash water in my face. When I looked in the mirror I saw Red Eyes staring at me in the mirror, so I backed up and fell over the trashcan. But it was just my imagination. Don't worry." I said while I got back in bed. He turned to face me.

"Are you sure? You have to tell me if something is wrong. Please." He begged. I just kissed the tip of his nose and nodded my head.

I woke up and found that Ben wasn't in bed. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower on but I wanted to hear his voice so I knocked on the door and Ben answered. "Ohh sorry, I didn't know you were in there." I walked downstairs and was greeted by Leanne. She was the only one awake besides me and Ben.

"Hello dear! Would you like any breakfast?" she asked behind the counter.

"No thank you. Not too hungry this morning." I smiled back.

"Alright then. Can you make sure Ben gets his breakfast? That boy is always hungry. I have to go shopping for dinner tonight. I'm thinking hot dogs?" she asked while putting things in her bag.

"Sounds great! And I will. He'll probably just smell it and come running." Leanne and I shared a laugh and she left. I looked around. The house was pretty big. I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and we smiled. He looked so handsome.

"Do I smell pancakes?" he asked as his stomach growled.

"Haha! On the counter. I'll be back." I walked upstairs and got changed.

When I went to leave the bedroom everything went black. I saw myself on the cave floor pinned down by Red Eyes. I saw myself crying and screaming. Where was I? What's going on? A Pincher walked right through me.

"Leader! The boy is here! What should we do?" he asked.

"Send out Entei" Red Eyes said, not looking away from my helpless body on the floor. I then was forced to re-watch what he did to me. What he took from me.

I looked around noticed I was back in the bedroom. I got up from the floor and splashed cold water in my face. What is going on with me? Why is this happening!

"Summer! Are you coming?" I heard Ben yell. I tried to make my face less white by pinching my cheeks. Good. They were a little red. If he asked why I would just say he makes me blush. Not entirely a lie because he does always make me blush and he makes my heart skip a beat.

I walked down the stairs and saw him smiling. I took his hand and we walked outside to see Staraptor. Ben hopped on and helped me up. We took off but I had no idea where we were going.

"Hey Ben? Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find Red Eyes and the pincher hideout." he answered. Ohh great. I have to see the asshole. He still has my Chikorita. I need to get her back.

"Ben! I need to find Chikorita!" I told him.

"She'll be at the hideout!" he yelled over the wind. Within a few minutes we arrived at the end of the dangerous cliff. We got off Staraptor and Ben told him to come back later so he wouldn't be caught. We walked into a submarine and saw tons of pinchers running around trying to move Pokémon to their locations.

"Ready for departure!" A voice yelled from the other room. The hatch closed behind us and we went underwater.

"No turning back now." Ben said. I nodded and we proceeded forward, hiding when pinchers walked by. We finally made it to the front control room. We hid behind crates as we observed the area. There were tons of computers surrounding a big screen in the middle. Red Eyes and Blue Eyes ordered pinchers to do things and they followed instructions.

Red Eyes walked over to a Pokémon that sat in the corner. After taking a closer look I realized it was a Hypno. He started talking to it. "Give her a… hmmm… give her a memory." With that, Hypno began chanting its name. I felt strange and I couldn't balance myself. I fell into Ben and everything went black.

I was in a metal room and saw Blue Eyes standing in front of a girl beating her. I tried to walk closer but couldn't. I started to get a pain in my stomach. Red Eyes walked over to both of them.

"She is no fun! She doesn't scream." Blue Eyes said pouting.

"I can make her scream but I need you to leave." she left pouting once more. Red Eyes pulled out a knife and cut the girl from the rope. I looked at her and realized it was me. He then hopped on top of my back and carved his name into my back again. I felt the stinging while I stood there. He kissed me and left the room.

I felt a hand over my mouth. I looked up and saw Ben was holding my mouth shut. I wriggled free.

"What happened? I whispered.

"You fell on me and blacked out. Then started screaming so I had to hold your mouth shut so we wouldn't get caught." he whispered back.

"I know how Red Eyes controls my dreams.." I pointed at the Hypno. His eyes widened then he frowned. Ben clenched his fists and stood up. He walked over to Red Eyes and punched him in the face.

"Blue Eyes! Send out Feraligator!" Red Eyes said as he smiled. Blue Eyes did as she was told and ordered it to attack Ben.

"Capture On!" as he was in the middle of capturing the Feraligator Red Eyes said, "Where's my girlfriend? I'm going to find her." He started walking around and searching.

"Summer! Run! Get out of here! Find Chikorita!" Ben yelled trying to stay focused.

I stood up. "But what about you? I won't leave you!" Red Eyes started walking towards me.

"Do it!" Ben screamed. I sighed as I ran out of the room searching for Chikorita. I opened tons of doors and went down long hallways. I finally came to my cell room. I hesitantly walked in and found Chikorita laying there still tied up. I ran to her and untied her.

"_You're alive! I missed you soo much! Are you with Ben? What's going on?" _she asked me. I chuckled and told her I would explain later. When I picked her up I heard Red Eyes' footsteps. I took her and quickly ran to hid behind a crate.

"I know you're in here." he said while laughing. When he cleared the entrance I sprinted towards the door. I ran as fast as I could to the control room. When the door opened I saw Ben standing there smiling while Blue Eyes was tied up. He turned around and smiled at me. I set Chikorita down and she walked through.

I was about to walk in when I felt a hand grab my hair and slam me to the floor. Red Eyes hovered over me and I spat in his face. He grew angry and slapped me. I pushed him back and tried crawling into the next room. He grabbed my foot. Ben came through the door and saw Red Eyes sitting on top of my back trying to break my arm.

He lunged at Red Eyes and they both started punching and kicking. Suddenly an alarm went off. I looked inside the control room and saw that Blue Eyes was trying to sink the submarine. I ran at her and pushed her away from the controls. She pushed me out of the way and finished the job. I felt a sudden shaking and all the doors opened. She hopped on her machine and grabbed the Hypno.

She flew over to Red Eyes and he hopped on with her. He looked at both of us and said, with anger in his eyes, "Wait 'till I see both of you again." With that the submarine started to slide upside down. Ben fell strait down into me and everything went dark.

I woke up to find us lying on the screens. The exit was above us. This can't be good. I looked around and saw Ben lying on the floor. I stumbled over to him and saw that his nose was bleeding and there was blood trickling down from him head.

Fear crept into my heart when I tried shaking him awake. My tears flowed down onto him and I laid my head on his chest. His heart was beating slowly. "Ben.. Ben please wake up…" I softly shook his shirt with my head still on him. "Please! Don't leave me like this! I want to grow old with you! We can't let Red Eyes win! We have to! Please get up!" I punched the marble floor so hard, my knuckles split.

"Summ…er." My eyes shot open and I looked at him. He was smiling at me. I wiped the blood from his nose and used my shirt to dab at the blood trickling from his head.

"I kicked Red Eyes **hard** in the crotch. He won't be having any kids." He said smiling. I burst into laughter and hugged him. I helped him up and we felt a shudder. The submarine was sinking more and now water was spilling in.

"We need to get out of here and save the Pokémon. Come on Chikorita." I said as we climbed up bolted chairs and went through the door. We crawled up grates in the floor and save the Pokémon. When we got through the hatchet, we were in the middle of the ocean.

"This could be bad.." I said looking at Ben. Neither of us could tread water for very long. Ben could give up at anytime. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when he saw something approaching us.

"The Union!" I screamed with joy. I looked over at Ben but he wasn't there. I dove into the water and opened my eyes. I saw Ben's body sinking and I swam down to grab him. Saltwater was burning my eyes but I was too worried about saving Ben. I swam to the top with him in my arms. When we surfaced I tied the rope Murph threw down to his waist.

Murph began to pull him up. I watched and felt something wrap around my foot. Before I could do anything I was underwater thrashing around. I looked down and saw Red Eyes. He was pulling me down further before he let go. He grabbed me by my shirt and tried to rip it. I closed my eyes and trashed around. When I opened them he was gone.

My lungs screamed for air as I frantically swam to the surface. I resurfaced and held onto the rope so I could catch my breath. Murph pulled me up and I went to lay next to Ben exhausted. We got back to the dock in Tilt Village and I saw Staraptor there looking very worried. We flew back to Rand's house and walked up to our room.

I set Ben down on the bed. Murph had wrapped his head and all he needed was sleep. I kneeled next to him and looked at his gorgeous eyes. "Ben, I almost lost you today. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I just wanted to protect you." He said frowning.

"I'm not worth your life! I can't live without you! You mean everything to me!" I was lightly crying now. He held my cheek in his hand and pulled me into a kiss. My mind raced as I decided to lay on top of him. I already decided to go find Red Eyes when he falls asleep, so if I don't come back alive, why not give him something special.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked confused at me. "Are you sure?" Was I sure? Was I ready? I still hated people touching me. But this was Ben. I loved him. I'm going to try. I might never see him again. "M-Maybe." I said stuttering slightly.

"Tell me if you want to stop at anytime. I'm not going to push you into anything." I nodded as I leaned in for another kiss. Trying to make the first move, I parted my lips. He did the same and my heart began to race. He placed his hands on my back and slowly moved them down. Now I was getting nervous. Did I want this yet? I don't think I'm ready yet.

He flipped me over so he was on top and he kissed my neck slowly moving down. I knew he wanted to do it badly but… I know for sure now, that I'm not ready. I don't want to tell him to stop because it will hurt his feeling and make him think he did something wrong. I can't help it anymore, I start to shake. He lifts his head up and looks into my eyes. They aren't piercing red like the ones in my dream. They were a soft brown and filled with sorrow.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. I should have known you weren't ready." he said as he moved his leg around to the other side and laid down next to me. It wasn't his fault. Why does he think it is?

"No, Ben. It was my fault. I thought I was ready but I wasn't. After all, I am the one who got on top of you first." I smiled weakly and kissed him. He just sighed and closed his eyes. I watched him and noticed his breaths slowed and his face relaxed. He was asleep. I kissed him one last time on the nose and got out of bed. I wrote him a little note and stuck it to the mirror.

I took one last look at him as I walked down the stairs. I found Chikorita and held her in my arms as she slept. We walked outside and I quickly caught a Staraptor. I mounted him and began to fly into the night sky.

"This ends now, Red Eyes."

**Alrighty, so hopefully you guys liked it! Sorry if you didn't like the last seven paragraphs. Anywho, till next time(: **


	8. Standing My Ground

**Ben's P.O.V.**

_I kissed her neck slowly moving down. I felt her shaking and looked up. She was crying and I tried to stop but my body kept moving down hers. Why couldn't I stop? Where am I? _

"_PLEASE STOP! LET ME GO TO BEN!" she screamed. I'm right on top of her. Why does she want to see me? More like, why can't she see me? I continued to kiss her body, trying to stop. I couldn't. I know she doesn't want this yet, so why do I continue?_

_I looked down at my shirt. It was red with red pants and boots to match it. I pulled down a lock of my hair. Blond with a red stripe. I'm not in my body...I'm in Red Eyes'._

I woke up screaming. I quickly ran to the bathroom and checked myself. Same Brown hair, same night clothes. Jeez… that was a terrible dream. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the bed. Empty. I began to walk downstairs and saw that the kitchen was empty. I walked to everyone's room and they were sleeping.

Where did Summer go? I walked back into our room and checked the bathroom. There was a sticky note attached to the mirror. How could I have missed it? It read:

_Dear Ben,_

_If you've noticed I'm not here and I'm probably not coming back. I've decided to go and find Red Eyes so I can end this. If I have anymore of the nightmares, visions or memories_ _anymore, I think I might crack. I can't take it. He is trying to mess with my head and I won't stand for it. He and the Pinchers have to be stopped. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd stop me. I won't put your life in danger again. You're too important for that. Stopping those Pokémon from attacking you that day in Ranger School was the best thing I've ever done. I don't know if I ever told you this but I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. I love you and I always will. Please… don't follow me. Goodbye._

_P.S. Tell Rand, Leanne, and Nema thank you for me. They really are a great family. _

_Love,_

_Summer _

I stood there for a few minutes trying to process what I just read. Why would she go by herself? She knows how dangerous that is! Why didn't she tell me about the nightmares and shit before? I could have helped! Why does she think she has to do everything alone?!

Anger and worry filled my heart as I crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor. Angry because I knew Red Eyes was planning this from the start and he is about to get what he wants. Worry because Summer is in trouble and I might not make it to her in time.

I ran out the door and hopped on Staraptor. When we were in the sky it dawned to me that I had no idea where she was. I opened my styler and tried tracking her. "Summer is headed towards Canal Ruins." the voice nav. said. Why would she go there? Why would Red Eyes want her to go there? I'll find out later. Right now I need to worry about getting there as fast as possible.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"NOO! STOP PLEASE!"

"_Summer! Wake up!" _I opened my eyes and saw Chikorita in front of me. My cheeks were wet from tears and I was shaking. Was that a dream? It felt so real… like it was happening over again. I'm sick of him doing this to me!

"_What were you dreaming about?" _Chikorita asked. I sighed. "I um, I was in the cave again but this time I wasn't watching him. I was in my body and I felt everything he did like it was happening again. It hurt and I kept screaming and crying but he wouldn't stop. I have to stop him soon or I won't be able to take it anymore."

I frowned and looked over the edge of Staraptor. I felt Chikorita rest against my thigh so I started to pet her. I watched the ocean move in the wind. It was beautiful. I raised my head and saw someone flying next to me.

"Ben?" I gasped when he turned and smiled. Why was he here? What am I going to say? Before I could say anything a green light hit Ben and he fell off his Staraptor.

"BEN! NO!" I screamed as he fell through the sky. I blinked and he was gone. His Staraptor was never there. Nor was he. I rested my head on the Staraptor. Damn you, Red Eyes. Damn you. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. And at 17, that's not good. I feel so stressed all the time and I feel like I'm always doing the wrong thing.

"_What's wrong? Why did you scream Ben's name?"_ Chikorita asked concerned.

"Ohh it was nothing. Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep." Chikorita just sighed and closed her eyes. I could see Mt. Sorbet. It wouldn't be long until we got to the Canal Ruins. The tracker Ben put on him says he is there and it's the only thing I have to go on. If I can capture that Hypno, he won't be able to control me anymore. But if I can't, well that's another matter. I miss him already. I ho-

"Will arrive at Canal Ruins in 1 minute." voice nav. said. "Thank you voice nav." Well, it's almost time. I refuse to let Red Eyes get away with this. He is cruel and abusive. No one should have to deal with the Pinchers anymore. I'll make sure they won't.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Red Eyes. She is almost here. She's alone." Blue Eyes stated. Red Eyes smirked.

"Good, good. My plan is working. Tell Kasa she needs to hurry on the Summer costume. Make sure her Ditto knows to change into a Chikorita. When Summer gets here the room has to be empty. I'll take care of her." Red Eyes ordered. Blue Eyes typed in the commands and pinchers went to warn Kasa. Everyone began to clear out of the room and Red Eyes studied the murals on the wall.

Everything was going his way. He had drove Summer away from Ben. He was slowly taking over her mind and soon he would have her. Ben would be out of the way and the world would be his for the taking.

* * *

"She's already there! We need to hurry! Please Staraptor. I can't lose her again." Ben pleaded as his Staraptor picked up his flying speed. Thoughts raced through Ben's mind. He couldn't let Summer do this on her own.

"Will arrive in 3 minutes." voice nav. said. Three minutes? That's too much! It has to be sooner. "please Staraptor, faster…" Ben begged.

* * *

Summer had arrived at the Canal Ruins. She walked through the walls with Chikorita by her side. Physic Pokémon wandered around aimlessly. Every time she heard a creak or thump she flinched and turned around to see if she was being followed. Nothing. The area was giving off this strange aura. It was quite unsettling.

Summer finally arrived at the back room. She walked in hesitantly. When she walked in, she saw murals on the wall. She didn't quite understand them. They had something what looked like a sky fortress destroying things. Then a rainbow destroyed the sky fortress. "What do you think it means Chikortia?" No answer. "Chikorita?" Summer began to turn but was grabbed by the mouth and pulled back.

"Hello, baby." That disgusting voice. It had to be him. She took her elbow and shoved it behind her as hard as she could. Red Eyes grunted and released her. She turned and shoved him to the floor. He held his stomach in pain. Summer saw Chikortia and ran to her. She was asleep… why? Then it hit her.

"Hypno." She turned to look at Red Eyes. He was smiling next to a yellow Pokémon that was about waist high compared to him. Summer stood up and clenched her fists.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"Hypno, torment." Hypno began to chant its name. My head felt like it was going to split and my body felt like it was on fire. I clenched my teeth, squeezed my eyes shut, and stood my ground. I wasn't going to let them get the better of me. If I fell to the ground completely, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back up. The Hypno chanted his name faster and the pain grew unimaginable. Try to picture yourself belly flopping into a sea of ice and fire from 80 stories high. Yeah, multiply that shit by 10.

"How ya feelin' there Summer?" He laughed. I fell to one knee then before I knew it, I was on all four breathing sharply.

"Fuck…you…" I managed to get out, hoping it sounded threatening.

"Ohh gladly, but if I do recall, I already did." That asshole. Memories filled my mind of that day in the cave. That along with the pain I was receiving, I couldn't take it anymore. I fell strait to the ground. I think Red Eyes called off the attack because the pain started to go away. That or my body was just going numb. I opened my eyes and realized he had slung me over his shoulder. We were in another control room. I saw Red Eyes push some buttons and I felt a shudder. Good my body isn't numb. I'm guessing we are flying.

Red Eyes looked at me and smiled. He walked over to me and kneeled down. Pushing a piece of my hair out of the way, he leaned in for a kiss. It took all my strength to turn my head the other way. His cold hard lips landed on my cheek. I heard him growl a bit and walk away.

"The boy will be here soon, Leader." a Pincher at a computer said.

"How long?" Red Eyes asked.

"One minute."

"Good, Good. Make sure he finds Kasa. Is she in costume?"

"Yes, full Summer costume and her Ditto is set on Chikorita."

"Excellent." Red Eyes stared at me and smirked. I felt a cold shiver run down my back. What are they going to do to Ben? Why did he come? '_Be careful, Ben. Please.'_ I prayed he heard my plead.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I saw a huge fortress rise from the Canal Ruins. My best guess is that Summer is in there and in trouble. We finally arrived and I hopped off of Staraptor. I walked into the entrance and my head started to hurt. I leaned against the door frame and held my head, wh- '_Be careful, Ben. Please.'_ That… that was Summer's voice. She's in here, I just know it!

I started to run through the hallways. I ran up some stairs and came to a room with 3 different exits. Damn… where do I go now? "Ben!" I heard her voice call my name. I ran to where it came from and entered the room. There she was with Chikorita. She didn't look happy to see me. I walked over to her and reached for her hand. She pulled back and stepped away.

"What's wrong?" I asked as hurt filled my eyes.

She clenched her teeth. "Why are you here?"

"I had to help you. I wasn't going to let you do this on your own!" I raised my voice.

She just scoffed at me. "I can manage on my own without you. You crowd me too much. You couldn't even let me come here by myself."

Hurt. My stomach dropped and I felt waves go through my body. Did she really mean it? "What if Red Eyes caught you? Huh? Then where would you be? He would hurt you again!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't mind it. He's kinda cute." she smirked. Wait.. what? Summer **hates** when people touch her. Let alone grope her. Plus, she hates Red Eyes. Something isn't right.

"You hate when people touch you? And you hate Red Eyes." I countered trying to make her crack.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Summer stood up. She felt her strength enter her body again. It was probably the adrenaline and the fact that she wanted to rip those intimidating red eyes out of that assholes head. She ran at him and knocked him to the floor. She punched him hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Red Eyes growled as he flipped over and smashed her into the ground. He smacked her hard in the face. Then his hands roamed her body.

She wasn't going to give in. She thrusted her knee up only missing his private area by a centimeter. He fell off her and she stood to try and de-activate the fortress. Red Eyes rammed her to the ground and held up her head by her hair.

"Romeos here to save you. Too bad he's with Kasa and she is about to take care of him." he laughed. Her heart began to race and she screamed his name as loud as she could Red Eyes tried to close her mouth but she bit his hand breaking his skin.

"BEN! BEN! BE-" Red Eyes slammed her face into the ground. She groaned in pain.

* * *

"I umm… well you see… I've grown to like him. I don't mind it when he touches me." she said nodding her head. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard someone calling his name. It sounded close. Ben looked at Chikorita and saw that it was no Chikorita. It was a Ditto.

"Damn it, Ditto! I told you not to change!" she yelled. While she was arguing with Ditto, He ran out of the room and followed the cries. He heard screaming come from the front room so he ran as fast as he could. Before he could walk through the door, he heard whimpering. He turned to see Chikorita lying there.

"Chikorita are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Chika, Chika…" it replied.

"Where's Summer?" she pointed her foot towards the door. He collected her in his arms and ran towards the door. He opened the door and saw Red Eyes had pinned Summer down. He looked like he was trying to cut her but she was holding his hands back. Ben ran in and placed Chikorita down.

"Get off her!" Ben yelled. Red Eyes stood up and pulled Summer with him. He threw her to the side and he glanced at Hypno who then began to chant its name. Ben began to cringe at the pain he was going through. He felt like he was being squished together but he just wouldn't pop. He fell on both knees, then strait to the floor. He clenched his teeth and tried breathing sharply for air, yet no air was filling his lungs.

Summer realized what attack Hypno was using. Her eyes widened and she stared at Ben. "STOP! PLEASE! STOP HURTING HIM! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" she cried.

"Anything?" he smiled at the statement. She looked at Ben and nodded her head. Red Eyes snapped his fingers and Ben could breathe again. His breaths were sharp and shallow. He looked at Summer and she ran towards him. She slid over to him and hugged him tightly. "Ben, are you okay?" she was crying. She kissed him lightly. He held her face in his hand. "Am now." he smiled. She giggled and was about to lean in for another kiss when she heard Hypno chanting. She felt her body tense as a purple-ish red mist surrounded her body. Her body frozen flew towards Red Eyes. Jealously flared in his eyes.

"Hypno, teleport." With that Red Eyes, Hypno, and the frozen Summer vanished into thin air. Ben knew he had to find them and save her.

**Alrightyy so hopefully you liked it! By the way I have no idea if any of those attacks wouls actually affect humans but my story so let's pretend. Till next time(:**


	9. A Brewing Plan

**Ben's P.O.V.**

Blue Eyes walked over to me and stepped on my stomach. I grunted and glared at her. "Ohh please. If you think that hurt, you should have been in Summer's shoes. That's not even half of what she dealt with." she rolled her eyes. I was surprised at her face. She had a bit of concern and annoyance in her eyes. Somehow I felt the annoyance wasn't directed towards me.

"Why do you even care?" I asked confused. She looked at me and frowned. She took her foot off me and helped me up.

"What Red Eyes is doing… it's not right. She's only 17." She pulled over a chair and let me sit down. She walked over to the controls. The look on her face suggests she was looking for something. "You love Red Eyes, don't you?" I asked. She turned towards me and frowned.

"They are in the chamber behind this room. Go out that door and through another door. Be careful, knowing Red Eyes he'll probably have some Pokémon guarding the room. Being the ranger you are, it should be an easy catch." She was about to walk out the room but I grabbed her arm.

"Thanks, Blue Eyes. But… why are you helping me?" she just looked at me trying to figure out how to reply. After a few moments she said, "I can tell when two people are in love. I see that with you and Summer. Red Eyes shouldn't interfere with that." I nodded my head and she did the same. Then without another word, she left the room. In a way, I felt bad for Blue Eyes. The one man she loved didn't love her back.

I grabbed Chikortia and walked through the door and entered into a hallway. Pokémon lined the wall. There were maybe eight, very mad, Charizards waiting for me. Alright, here we go. "Capture On!"

**Summer's P.O.V.**

Hypno's attack wore off and I could move my body again. I took sharp breaths and glared at Red Eyes. He was of course smirking. I heard a roar from outside. It sounded like a Charizard. Why can't Red Eyes understand I don't like him? I love Ben and only Ben.

Red Eyes turned around to look out at the ocean. I got up slowly, not making a sound. I ran at him and pulled him to the ground. My fist in the air, ready to smash down on his cheek. "Feisty." he laughed. I punched him straight on the cheek, leaving a red mark. He growled and shoved me off him. I scrambled to my feet. He was about to order his Hypno to do something, so I spoke up.

"Can't fight your own battles, huh? Need your Pokémon to help, right? You're nothing but a coward." I spat. He lunged at me and I dodged. I heard the door open and saw Ben charge in. "Ben!" I smiled. Red Eyes screamed and ran at me again. I dodged. "Ben! Catch the Hypno! Hurry!"

Red Eyes kicked me in the back, knocking me over on to my side. He then kicked me in my stomach making me yelp in pain. "I'd like to hear that in my room." he winked. Disgusting. I kicked his feet out from under him and turned to see Ben begin the capture. "Hypno! Use torment!" Hypno began chanting his name. Hurry Ben, the capture is almost complete. Ben suddenly froze and stopped the catch. No. Not again. He fell to his knees and cringed at the pain. His face turned dark purple and it looked as if his insides were going to collapse.

"Stop! STOP! Don't hurt him anymore! Please!" I was on my knees, at Red Eyes feet screaming and begging. Red Eyes pointed towards me and the Hypno turned to face me. This torture was different than the ones before. I felt people's hand touch my all over my body. I swatted at the hands but there was nothing there. Tears started pouring from my eyes. I felt all of their movements. They squeezed and scratched at my body. My body was shaking so much, my legs gave out from under me. I looked at Ben through blobs of water in my eyes. He was breathing shallowly. As long as he is breathing. I can't say the same for me. I think I stopped breathing awhile ago. My screams have subsided only because I can barely breath and my throat is sore.

Ben stood up and broke into a sprint towards Red Eyes. He punched Red Eyes hard between the eyes. Red Eyes was obviously dizzy. Ben punched him one more time in the same spot and he was out cold. Ben attempted again, to try and capture Hypno. Finally, he conveyed his feelings of friend-ship and released the Pokémon. I felt all of the hands disappear from my body and my shaking stopped. My breaths were fast and shallow but at least I was breathing.

Ben ran over to me and helped me up. "How do you feel? How did you know where I was?" I asked. He frowned and shook his head. Probably because he thinks it's stupid how I only worry about other people and not myself. But it just comes first nature to put people before myself.

"Blue Eyes told me where you were." he said. I gave him a puzzled look. "Blue Eyes felt bad for you. And she knows we are in love. Plus, she loves Red Eyes. How, I don't know." I nodded my head and we walked towards the exit. I went to open the door and realized it was locked from the outside. "Ohh shit."

We walked toward they edge and I looked over. I grabbed Ben's hand so I would have support. I looked down and took a big gulp. We were at least 100 stories high. Maybe more. A fall from here would kill us. I heard footsteps and turned. Before I could say anything Red Eyes kicked Ben over the side. My grip tightened on Ben's hand and I began to fall with him. My free hand latched on to the edge. Red Eyes stood there with a red mark between the eyes and a cut on his left eyebrow from where Ben hit him.

He crushed my hand with his boot. This was more of a cracking pain. Not stinging. If he pushes his foot down any harder my fingers could break. But he does exactly that and I hear a crack in my pinkie. Now the stinging pain comes in.

"1 down, 4 to go." he said with a smirk. He began crushing my next finger and I let out a grunt. I saw Chikorita run at Red Eyes, fully awake and angry. He picked up the Pokémon and threw her over the side. My eyes widened but thankfully, Ben caught her. I let out a sigh, which was then stopped, due to the pain in my hand.

"Ben… I can't hold on any-" before I could finish, Red Eyes pushed my hand off the ledge and I felt my stomach drop as we fell through the air. I looked at Ben who was looking at me. "Ben! I love you!" I yelled over the wind. "I love you, too!" he replied. Suddenly, our hands began to slip apart. I gave Ben a worried look and he did the same. Our hands disconnected and I started drifting away from Ben. I tried screaming his name but I felt a lump in my throat. It is going to end soon and I can't even hold his hand…

"LAAAAA!" "LAAAAAAA!" the legendary Pokémon, Latias and Latios flew under Ben and I. I fell on top of Latias and Ben on Latios. They saved us. Words can't describe how thankful I am. I patted Latias on the head and directed her towards Rand's house, Ben not far behind us. We hopped off the Pokémon and thanked them. I hugged Ben tightly and he did the same. I gave him a weak smile and we walked inside.

"Where did you two take off to?"Rand asked. This was going to be a long story…

* * *

"A Sky Fortress! What is Red Eyes thinking?" Rand yelled. I cringed at the question. Obviously he is blind to the fact that he can hurt people. I clenched my hand and yelped. I forgot Red Eyes broke my pinkie. The pain had subsided but now it's back. I gotta start thinking before I do things. They all stared at me like I was crazy.

I gave a nervous chuckle, "Anyone know how to fix a broken finger?" They all laughed at me. I don't know why. It was either because I'm hilarious or they are so stressed out, that they needed something to laugh at. I'm leanin' towards the second option… Leanne took me into the kitchen and wrapped up my finger. I walked upstairs and heard Rand and Ben talk about how they would take down the Fortress.

I walked into the bathroom, washed my face, put on my pajamas, and belly flopped into bed. I was exhausted. Sleep hasn't been my friend for a while but Hypno is now free, so hopefully, I'll have a nice dream tonight.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

After talking to Rand for a half hour about how we would destroy the Fortress, I decided it was time for bed. I opened the door and saw Summer sprawled out on the bed. She's never looked so relaxed. With all of those Hypno attacks, it doesn't surprise me she's exhausted. Hell, I'm exhausted. After my shower I walked over to the bed and noticed there is now room for me. I laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Today was too risky. I almost lost Summer yet again. Why can't Red Eyes back off? He should know that we aren't going to let him take over the world. That's ridiculous. He obviously isn't the smartest guy around. Blue Eyes was at least a little concerned. Blue Eyes would have been a better leader. She sees the ridiculousness of taking ov-

_BAM!_ Summer's hand flew into my stomach and knocked the wind outta me. I started coughing and trying to get the air back in my lungs. I guess I woke her up because she shook my arm and asked me why I was making so much noise.

"Well, _cough _you only punched me in my stomach _cough_!" She giggled a bit and kissed my cheek. I hope she can't see me blushing. "I'm sorry." she said with a smile. Ohh gods, she's gorgeous.

"Summer, why did you leave? You really had me worried. I thought I was going to lose you!" I was now sitting strait up looking down at her. She just turned away and slumped back into bed. After a few minutes of silence, she replied. "I didn't want to put you in danger again. Ben… you almost died 3 times trying to save me. I have to be able to defend myself without help. I'm tired of being the pushover ranger who can't defend herself. Back in Ranger School, when we did hand-to-hand combat, I got the lowest score in the class. Sure, I can get a good hit in once in a while or I can push them over and pin them down but not for long. I can't be protected forever. Sooner or later I'm going to be alone or seperated from you and I'm going to have to be able to defend myself. If I can't, then it's game over." she said with her voice cracking a couple times.

How do I reply? She is always so down on herself. It breaks my heart. Instead of saying anything I grab her waist and pull her close to me so her back is on my chest. I hope this doesn't bother her. If she starts shaking I'll let go, even though I don't want to. I soon notice her breathes slow and realize she is sleeping again. I guess I should go to sleep, too.

**Red Eyes' P.O.V.**

I walked around the fortress that was floating high above Oblivia. What am I supposed to do now? Blue Eyes had left me, I let Summer get away, Ben wasn't dead, and the world wasn't mine yet. What could I do? I could give up. Ha! Never. I could just take Summer and leave Oblivia forever. But, unless Ben was eliminated, we would always be followed. Maybe I could brainwash Summer, break Ben's heart then eliminate him, and finally, the world would be mine for the taking! "It's a perfect plan!" I smirked to myself.

**Summer's P.O.V. **

_I flew through the sky with Chikorita, on top of Latias. The view was amazing. Ben was next to me on Latios, laughing. He is so adorable when he laughs. Hell, he's always adorable. Nothing could possibly go wrong right now. And it didn't. We flew through the sky, into the sunset and it was the most romantic moment of my life._

"_**BOOOM! CRACK!"**_ My eyes shot open at the sound of thunder. Shadows were casted all over the room from the lightning and the house shook from the thunder. I wasn't particularly scared of thunderstorms but they make me nervous. They give me a reason to be near Ben. I'm already close to him and I'm afraid if I move any closer things will be touching and it will get very uncomfortable.

That dream… was amazing. I haven't had a good dream since the gods know when! I hope it stays like this. I could get used to those dreams. I tangle my fingers with Ben's and drift off to sleep.

**Alrightyy! Hopefully you guys liked it! Only a few more chapters lefttt! ): I'll end up making like a sequel or some shit. Haha, anywhoo Till next time(:**


	10. Obey Me

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"_Summer. Summer, listen to me." _

"_Who's there?" I asked. It was pitch black but I saw a red blur up ahead. What is that?_

"_Summer, you are to do what Re-"_

I was softly shaken awake. I looked at Ben and smiled. He was already in his uniform.

"I made you breakfast." he said smiling. How considerate is he? Very!

"Thank you! I'll be right down." he nodded and headed downstairs. I went into the bathroom to wash my face. As I lathered the soap around my face I thought about my dream. What was that voice trying to tell me? Listen to "Re". What in the gods' creation is "Re"? And what was that weird red blur? For a minute I could have sworn it was Red-

My thoughts were interrupted by a stinging pain in my eye. I washed the soap off and looked at my eye. "Damn it!" One of my eyes was a dark red. Stupid soap. I sighed, got dressed, and walked downstairs. A plate of pancakes and a glass of chocolate milk awaited me. I smiled and looked at Ben who was washing dishes. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully.

"You're welc- Hey? What happened to your eye?" he turned my head so he could get a better look. I giggled at his gentle touch.

"I just got some soap in my eye. I'm fine." I smiled and he kissed my temple. I walked back over and ate my breakfast. To my surprise, I finished it all. Not once in my life have I ever finished something I was eating before. I walked over with an empty plate and Ben gasped.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he gave me a worried look and put his hand to my forehead. I laughed and assured him I was fine. We walked out of the house and to our surprise, Latias and Latios waited for us. Chikorita came out and stood by my side.

"Hey Chikorita, ask them why they came." Ben said. A few 'Laaas' and 'Chikas' were exchanged.

"_They want to help you guys. Take you from place to place." _Chikorita said to me since Ben can't understand her. I told Ben and he looked conflicted. After all his partner Pokémon was Staraptor.

"Hey Staraptor? Do you wanna take a break? Go relax or just fly around? You deserve some time off." Ben said to his Staraptor.

"Staaarrrr!" he said cheerfully as he let Ben pat his head then flew off. "Be careful!" Ben called out to him. We mounted the Pokémon and went out patrolling. We flew to Rasp Cavern to make sure no Pinchers were snooping around. I saw a hurt Stantler so I landed in the forest. I told Ben he should continue on to the cave. I quickly wrapped up the Stantler's broken leg and let him go. I saw a pink sphere walk towards me.

"Awhhh! A Jigglypuff! How cute." It walked up to me and jumped up and down. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me so I turned to look.

"_Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y puff…"_ Jigglypuff began to sing. I flung around. "No! Jigglypuff don't…" Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

"_Summer. You must listen." _

"_Again? Who are you?" I called. I saw the same red blob standing a few yards away._

"_You must obey Red Eyes from now on. You must do what he says. __**Always.**__" Just then the red blob appeared closer. The red blob was actually Red Eyes. "Wake up. Wake up and obey Red Eyes."_

**Normal P.O.V**

"I will… obey Red Eyes." Summer said. Her eyes, which were usually a coco brown, full of life and sparkle, were now a dull brown. Chikorita thrashed around trying to wake her from this trance. She looked down at the Pokémon. '_Leave it. Go find Ben. Tell him you don't love him anymore. Tell him you hate him and you never want to see or speak with him.' _Red Eyes' voice rang in her head.

Without another word, Summer left her Chikorita slumped to the ground and walked towards the cave. She found Ben putting a bandage on a Cranidos' head. He smiled and walked towards her.

"How was the Stantler?" He asked grabbing her hand. She smacked it away. He looked at her with hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Don't touch me. I don't love you anymore. I never want to speak to you again. Leave me alone." she said monotone. Summer began to walk away. Ben grabbed her elbow and jerked her back towards him.

"What do you mean? Why are you saying this? Talk to me!" he raised his voice. She pulled her arm from his grasp and pushed him to the ground.

She bent down towards him. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." she said coldly as she walked away. When she was out of the cave a single tear fell from her eye. '_Well done. Come to the Sky Fortress. I'll be waiting' _Summer captured a Staraptor and headed towards the Fortress.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I sat there staring at the entrance to the cave, hoping Summer would run back in and say she didn't mean anything she said. But she didn't. She couldn't have meant any of that… She didn't seem like herself. Her eyes. They were… dull. They usually have a sparkle in them. And her voice. It was too plain.

What the hell. I'm just making up excuses. Maybe she really doesn't love me. I'm such an idiot. I feel like my heart was ripped out. I walked out of the cave and saw Chikorita. WHy would SUmmer leave Chikorita? Her best friend. I grabbed Chikorita and I called out to my Staraptor. Hopefully he would come back. I looked up and saw Staraptor fly down to me. I scratched his head and mounted him.

"Take me home, please." I asked. It only took a few minutes to get to Rand's house. I pretty much consider them my family now. They are more of a family than my real one. Heh… what family? I hopped off Staraptor, thanked him and walked in the house.

"Hello Ben! Where's Summer?" Leanne asked. I cringed at her name, reminded of how she looked when she pushed me to the ground. I set Chikorita down then walked upstairs to my room without answering her. I laid in the bed and felt the empty space next to it. What was wrong with her? Why did she do it? I thought our love was stronger than this. What did I do to make her hate me? Why does everyone I love leave me?!

I punched the empty side of the bed. Unwanted tears fell from my eyes. This can't be happening! There has to be a reason why she got mad. And I intend to find out what exactly that reason is! I opened my styler to locate her. "Summer is headed to the Sky Fortress." Voice nav. said. Red Eyes. He has something to do with this! What has he done to her?! I've got to stop him.

I ran down the stairs and out the door. I mounted Staraptor. "To the Sky Fortress ! Hurry!" Staraptor took off at high speed towards the Fortress. I refuse to let you hurt her, Red Eyes.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Summer arrived at the Fortress. She released the Staraptor and walked to the back chamber where Red Eyes awaited. When she walked, in he walked to her and kissed her. She didn't kiss back but she didn't move away. She was under complete control of Red Eyes. Or so he thought. He walked over to the microphone.

"Aheem. Ladies and Gentlemen of Oblivia. I would like to advise you of the fact that I am now the Ruler of Oblivia, soon to be Ruler of the World. You either support me, or you will be arrested and executed. Those of you who support me will be enrolled into a camp in which you will be trained to fight. When your training is complete, you will be entered into the army that will take over the world. I will now be known as Lord Red Eyes!" Red Eyes ended the announcement and walked back over to Summer. He grabbed her ass and pulled her close to him. "And you'll be my queen." He laughed as he kissed her again.

Ben barged into the room. His stomach dropped and he felt a lump in his throat. Why was he kissing her? Why wasn't she pulling away? WHY WAS HE GRABBING HER ASS!? Red Eyes broke the kiss and smirked at Ben. Summer stayed facing Red Eyes, emotionless.

"Enjoy the show?" Red Eyes laughed. Ben clenched his fists until he felt his finger tips wet with blood. He grinded his teeth together and took sharp, deep breaths. "What did you do to her?!" Ben yelled.

Red Eyes looked confessed. "What do you mean? She came to me? Isn't that right, Babe?" he said matter-of-factly. Summer nodded her head. Ben didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. He had to believe it was Red Eyes. It was his only hope for getting Summer back.

"You're lying!" Ben yelled. Red Eyes sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell you since you're going to die soon anyway. I broke the Stantler's leg knowing she would help it. When she fixed it, I sent out a Jigglypuff and made it use Hypnosis. When she was asleep, I used this control gauntlet to brainwash her into obeying me. I had the Pincher scientists create a special prototype that can control humans. It only works once though. But I only needed it one time. She will never break free of this curse. She's mine now." He said laughing. Ben ran to Summer shoving Red Eyes out of the way. He shook her shoulders roughly.

" SUMMER! SUMMER, WAKE UP!" he yelled. She just stared emotionlessly at his face. Red Eyes grabbed Ben's shoulders and threw him away from Summer. Ben got back up when Red Eyes took out a knife. He was about to charge Ben but got an idea. He handed it to Summer.

"Kill him." Summer screamed and ran at Ben. He was shocked when the blade cut his arm. He grabbed her wrists and they wrestled. He tried his best not to hurt her, but she couldn't say the same thing about not hurting him. She kicked, punched, and bit. Ben knocked the knife out of her hand and had pinned her down. Even though she was under Red Eyes control, her combat skills were still not the best.

"SUMMER! LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PLEASE!" he yelled desperate to reach down to her. She grabbed the knife and was able to flip him so she was on top. She took the knife and held it to his face. She settled it on his cheek, ready to push down.

"FINISH HIM!" Red Eyes yelled.

Exhausted and heartbroken Ben whimpered, "Please Summer…" She thrust the knife in the air and pointed it towards Ben's heart.

**Alrightyyy! Oooo cliffhanger! Thanks for all the reviews guys! So positive! I love you all! Next chapter will be up soonn! Till next time(:**


	11. Forever

**Normal P.O.V.**

"FINISH HIM!" Red Eyes yelled.

"Please, Summer…" Ben whimpered as Summer thrust the knife in the air. _'Please Summer…' 'Please Summer…' 'Please Summer…' _Those two words sank into her mind. _'BEN! RUN! PUSH ME OFF PLEASE! I CAN'T KILL YOU!' _she screamed in her mind. She had taken back her mind, but her body was under Red Eyes' control.

"B…Ben," she croaked, "Push m-me… off. P-Please." Ben looked at her in awe. Was Summer coming back to him? No her eyes were still dull. She was trying to break free. He had to do what she said. Ben knocked Summer off him and pinned her down.

"SUMMER! What are you doing? Kill him now!" Red Eyes yelled kicking Ben to the side.

"Summer, please. Come back to me." Ben pleaded. Summer looked at Red Eyes then Ben. She grabbed her head in confusion and dropped the knife. She fell to the ground as her head throbbed with Red Eyes' commands and Ben's pleads. After a few moments of confusion, Summer lifted her head as it became clear to her who she needed to listen to.

"Ben." she said. Her eyes grew larger and became sparkly and full of life again. "Ben!" she said louder as she smiled. Ben let out a sigh of relief and stood up to go walk to Summer. Red Eyes was furious he picked up the knife and stomped over to Ben.

"Damn it! How the fuck did you get her back?! Why couldn't you just butt out and let me love her?!" Red Eyes screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You don't deserve Summer! She will never love you!" Ben screamed back. Red Eyes thrusted the knife up. "BEN! NO!" Summer screamed. Memories of her stopping those Pokémon from hurting Ben, flashed in her mind as she dove in front of Ben and felt a warm substance trickle down her shoulder. She then felt a ripping pain as Red Eyes pulled the blade out of her shoulder. A small moan escaped her lips. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Ben caught her before her head hit the ground.

Tears filled Ben's eyes as he stared down at her. She wasn't dead, but she was losing a lot of blood, fast. Ben stood up and charged Red Eyes. He knocked him to the ground and punched his face multiple times. He cursed and tears fell down his cheeks. Why did she get in the way? Why would she do that? He can't lose her.

Ben got the highest score in Ranger School for hand-to-hand combat, so you can only guess how much pain Red Eyes was enduring. Ben didn't care because it was nothing compared to what he did to Summer. "YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? YOU'RE A HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Ben screamed as he punched Red Eyes. Ben looked up and saw that Summer wasn't there.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

I stood up and frantically searched for her. Where could she have gone? I left Red Eyes there and ran out of the chamber. I suddenly felt a shudder and then felt like I was being airborne, The Fortress was falling out of the sky. I crawled into the control room and saw Summer pinned to the wall by a pincher. He was pushing his finger into her cut causing her to bleed more. I couldn't hear anything but it seemed like she was screaming.

I crawled over to her as fast as I could and knocked the pincher out with one punch. She put her good arm around my neck and pulled me close to her. "Ben! The Sky Fortress is going to cause a tsunami! Only Ho-Oh can stop it. You have to call it!" she said in my ear. I nodded and I helped her up. We walked to the back chamber and I noticed Red Eyes wasn't there. I can't worry about him right now.

We walked to the edge and I began drawing Ho-Oh's sign in the sky. Suddenly Red Eyes came up behind Summer and pinned her to the floor so half her head was hanging off the side. "Ben don't stop!" she yelled. Going against my better judgment, I continued drawing the sign.

"I think it would be easier if I just kill you right now!" Red Eyes said as he began choking Summer. Please Summer, hold on I'm almost done. When the sign was complete I kicked Red Eyes off her and helped her stand. I looked at her and smiled. I was about to pull her in for a kiss but I felt something shove me. Then all I felt was wind.

"BEN!" I heard Summer scream from the Fortress. I was falling but I wasn't falling under the fortress, I was above it. It was obviously 90 tons more than what I weigh so no wonder it was falling faster. Something flew under me and caught me. Staraptor? No, it was Ho-Oh.

"Thank you! Let's go save Oblivia!" Ben said as Ho-Oh flew around the Fortress, trapping it in a rainbow and gently placing it in the ocean. I thanked Ho-Oh and ran over to Summer who was shivering and breathing sharply. "Summer! Sweetheart, please talk to me." I said, tears threatening to spill on my cheeks. She lifted her hand up to my face and cradled my cheek.

"I love…you." she croaked out. She needs medical attention! I'll never be able to get her anywhere fast enough! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! She could die and it would be my fault! Why did I let he-

"AHOOOYY!" I turned and saw Murph with the Union. Rand, Leanne, and Nema were with him. I felt a weight lifted from my chest. I picked up Summer, bridal style, and gave her to Leanne. Her and Murph can bandage her wound and make sure it isn't infected.

Red Eyes got up and kicked me in the back. I fell to the ground but quickly got up and punched him in the stomach. He was furious. Not only does the one person he 'loves', love me, but I also ruined his plans for taking over the world. He wants to kill me but I'm not gunna let that happen.

Red Eyes took his knife and tried to cut me. He managed to cut my arm a little but nothing bad. I kicked the knife out of his hand the tripped him. He fell backwards onto the floor breathing heavily. He was done. I walked over to him and placed my foot on his chest. I stared at his red eyes and then told Rand to grab some rope. We tied him up and put him on the Union.

Murph and Leanne were still working on Summer so Rand took us home. We arrived at Tilt Village at around dusk. Summer was bandaged up and asleep. Murph was heading back to the Ranger Union so he could place Red Eyes into custody. My Staraptor arrived and flew me and Summer home. Rand captured one for his family.

I carried Summer upstairs and laid her down in bed. I walked into the bathroom and leaned my back against the door. I slowly slid down and sat on the bathroom floor holding my head. I don't know how long is sat there before I heard Summer call my name. I opened the door and saw her looking in my direction. I walked over to her and sat on the bed. She grabbed my hand and played with my fingers.

"Summer… why did you get in front of my when Red Eyes tried to stab me? Why would you take the hit?" I asked frowning. She looked away and sighed.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you. Not again. It's my fault in the first place. If I wouldn't have back mouthed him the first day we got here, we wouldn't have been separated. And if I wasn't always so easily lured in, he wouldn't have been able to almost kill you every encounter we've had. I wasn't going to let him kill you, so I took the fall. It's better than watching the one person I love get hurt. I never want to see you get hurt, and if I have to take the hits, that what I'll do." she whispered.

"Summer… please, don't do that. You getting hurt is the only thing that can break me. Today when you were lying there shivering, I thought my heart was going to crumple up and die. I thought I lost you. I never want to lose you." I said while my voiced cracked.

"You won't." she said pulling my head down for a kiss. We stayed that way for a while but had to part for air. I smiled down at her and she smiled up at me. I laid down next to her and held onto her waist determined to keep her safe.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

"_I'll be back. I assure you, my dear." Someone said. Who was that? I tried calling out but I had no voice. I was in a gray room with one opening. It looked so familiar. And the voice sounded familiar as well. It made a shiver run down my spine. _

"Summer! Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Ben across the room. He walked over to me and helped me up. "Can you stand?" I nodded. I walked over to the bathroom and tried washing my face. It wasn't that easy with one hand. My shoulder was wrapped up and then I had a splint on so I couldn't rip the stitches. I got dressed and walked downstairs.

Pancakes were on the table and everyone was eating. I wasn't hungry so I decided to go find Chikorita instead. I had to apologize for leaving her. I walked outside and saw her sitting under a tree. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Chikorita, I'm sorry for leaving you. I wasn't myself." I said looking at the grass. I felt terrible for hurting her.

"_Summer, don't worry! I know it was Red Eyes fault. You would have never done it if he didn't brainwash you. I still love you with all my heart."_ she said cheerfully.

"Ohh thank you, Chikorita! I knew you would understand!" I hugged her tightly and we walked back in the house. "Where did Rand, Leanne, and Nema go?" I asked Ben.

"They went to Cocona Village. Told us to meet them there when you were done talking to Chikorita." he said.

"Okay, let's go." I grabbed his hand and we walked out. After a few minutes we were in Cocona Village and everyone was around the rainbow dais. It looked like they were having a party. I wonder for whom.

Rand stood on the dais. When we walked closer, he smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Heroes of Oblivia!" he said and everyone began to cheer. It was nice but kind of embarrassing. Everyone danced and had the time of their lives. Booker even got up and did karaoke. I danced with Ben and Nema. Chikorita played with Staraptor and some Pichu.

Later in the night Ben took me to the side so we could talk. We walked to the beach hand-in-hand and stood in the surf. "What is it?" I asked looking at the waves.

"Summer, we have to leave." Ben said looking at me.

"Are you that tired already? How much sleep did you get last night?" I said giving him a concerned look.

He sighed. "No, I mean we have to leave Oblivia."

"Ohh… okay." I said frowning. I didn't want to leave… I loved it here. Rand and Leanne were so nice to us and they've become family. Ben and I never really had a family like them. I let go of Ben's hand and sat down in the water. I didn't know it would be this depressing leaving Rand and Leanne.

"Ben… do you think we could stay? Like be permanently stationed here." I asked.

"I already asked Prof. Hastings. He said not right now." I sighed and got back up.

"When should we tell them?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Because that's when we have to leave." He frowned. He was obviously very upset. I just sighed and we walked back to the party, neither one of us enjoying ourselves.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Summer woke up next to a sleeping Ben. She doesn't remember going upstairs so Ben must have carried her. She walked in the bathroom and washed her face. When she came back out Ben was dressed and waiting for her.

"Come on. Let's go tell them." he said not looking directly at her. She nodded and they walked downstairs. Leanne was sitting at the table with Rand and Nema. The two gave each other a look and walked over to sit down with them.

"Rand, Leanne, we have to tell you something. Summer and I… we have to leave Oblivia today." Ben said looking at his hands. Rand and Leanne looked like they would cry. Summer couldn't take the silence anymore so she spoke up.

"We'll see you all soon though. We promise!" she said fighting back her own tears. Rand and Leanne gave each other a look then smiled.

"We will miss you two so much! Thanks for everything!" Leanne and Rand got up and gave Summer and Ben hugs. Nema hugged Summer and Ben then went to her room. She was too upset. The four of them said their goodbyes and Ben and Summer walked out the door. They stopped and sighed.

"Well, we should head back." Ben said smiling. He grabbed Summer's hand and mounted his Staraptor helping Summer up.

"Come on Chikorita!" Summer said patting her leg. Chikorita ran up and laid down on Summer's leg. Staraptor flew off into the sky. Ben turned his head and Summer kissed him passionately. When they broke for air, Summer rested her head on his back and thought, _'I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life.'_

**_The End_. Alrightyy! So thats the end. After I get settled into school I'll make a sequel to this. Hopefully everyone liked it and thank you all for the positive reviews! Till next time(:**


End file.
